Embodiments generally relate to a virtual heterogeneous channel for message passing. Processes typically communicate through internode or intranode messages. There are many different types of standards that have been formed to attempt to simplify the communication of messages between processes. One such standard is the message passing interface (called “MPI”). MPI: A Message-Passing Interface Standard, Version 2.1, Message Passing Interface Forum, Jun. 23, 2008. MPI is essentially a standard library of routines that may be called from programming languages, such as FORTRAN and C. MPI is portable and typically fast due to optimization of the platform on which it is run.